


The Spirit World

by TheLegendOfTheAvatars



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfTheAvatars/pseuds/TheLegendOfTheAvatars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the finale, Korra and Asami continue their adventure in the Spirit World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit World

"I love you, Korra." Asami whispered. She gazed into Korra's eyes, which were a bright blue green. The yellow gleaming light of the spirit portal they had entered was bouncing off of her skin, making it more beautiful than ever. Korra smiled, revealing her one of a kind smile. 

"I love you, Asami." Korra whispered back. Asami couldn't help but crack a smile at the sound of those words. Asami leaned in closer to Korra. Her hands fell from Korra's grasp and wrapped tightly around her waist as they locked lips. Korra slowly ran her hands up Asami's back and then wrapped them around her neck. They kissed for the first time, embracing one another. Asami finally pulled away slightly, only enough to be able to look into Korra's eyes. They smiled at one another, and then began laughing.  
"I am so happy this is actually happening." Asami whispered. She quickly kissed Korra on the cheek. Korra smiled again and intertwined her hand in Asami's. They both turned towards the center of the new Spirit Portal, and stepped forward. 

 

A whole new world appeared before the both of them. Even for Korra, where this Spirit Portal led them was a whole new area of the Spirit World-an area Korra had only seen briefly when she was with Kuvira. She wasn't able to take any of it in then, but now she could see how beautiful it all was. There were purple mountains surrounding them, and there were spirits everywhere. Big, small, prickly, slimy, all different kinds of spirits immediately recognized Korra and her new friend, and floated over to greet them. 

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" they all welcomed. Korra smiled, greeting them back. She let go of Asami's hand and bent down to pet a tiny frog spirit. She glanced up at Asami, who was still standing. She had the biggest smile on her face. She kept turning her head in all directions, still taking it all in. A big dragon bird spirit finally came up behind her and nudged her arm. She jumped a little, but then greeted the spirit and cautiously began to pet his long mane. She turned to look at Korra, who mouthed to her 'Is this alright?' to which Asami immediately mouthed back 'Alright? This is amazing!" She threw one of her hands in the air for emphasis. Korra chuckled a bit and then stood up. The frog spirits at her feet croaked, mad that she stopped petting them, but then hopped off. 

 

"Spirits! This is my girlfriend Asami." Korra announced, purposely putting too much emphasis on the word 'girlfriend'. She paused to turn and give Asami a little smirk, to which Asami just smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. Korra continued, "and if you don't mind, we're going to go on a little adventure." The spirits made loud, playful noises, and a few even came closer to them, offering to show them their favorite places or accompany them on their trip, to which Korra gently declined.

"Okay! Where should we go first?" Korra asked Asami. Asami looked around a bit, and then pointed to a place off in the distance. 

"There!" Asami exclaimed. Korra followed her finger to the area she was pointing at. It was near the bottom of the mountains. There was a big, glistening pond and tall green and orange grass everywhere. Korra even spotted a few Guardian Spirits laying out on big red rocks.

"Good choice." Korra said. She grabbed Asami's hand once again as they began to walk towards their first stop. The spirits waved and shouted goodbye and wished them luck.

 

"They ARE Guardian Spirits!" Korra exclaimed. They had gotten close enough to where she could clearly make out the huge lion-like spirits that were sleeping on the rocks by the glowing pond. They were a bright blue and pink, just like how Korra had remembered them.  "How do you know? Have you encountered them before?" Asami asked. 

"Yeah. I was here once, and I had to return a baby dragon bird to its nest. These Guardian Spirits were, at the time, dark spirits, and tried to attack me and the baby dragon bird I was trying to rescue. But I was able to talk to them and convince them that balance was going to be restored, and they ended up leading me to the dragon bird's nest. And once I was there, once I returned the baby bird to his nest and reunited him with his 3 siblings, they merged and transformed into one single adult dragon bird, and it even let me ride it. It was so amazing."

Asami sighed, looking off into the distance. "Wow. That does sound amazing."

The couple finally reached their destination. They slowed to a tiptoe as they cautiously approached the sleeping guardian spirits. Up close, they were bigger than Asami ever imagined they'd be. 

 

"They're bigger than Naga!" Asami whispered to Korra. Korra smiled and nodded her head as she led Asami past them. They reached the pond, which was also bigger than it had seemed. The water was a very bright blue, and seemed like it was sparkling. Asami found an area next to the water where the grass was still short and scarce, and sat down. She rolled up her sleeve and gently poked her finger into the water. 

"It's nice and cold." She said, almost to herself. Korra sat down next to her and took off her backpack. Asami pulled her finger up out of the water and watched as tiny ripples took over the whole pond. 

"You hungry?" Korra asked, showing off some sweet rolls that Pema had made for her. Asami gasped, cheering 'Yes! Yes! Yes!". Korra unwrapped a roll and broke it in half, giving one to Asami. The two sat and talked until they had finished eating. They talked about Mako and Bolin, and how they thought Kuvira was liking prison, and many other things. The two girls talked for what seemed like an eternity. 

"This is so great, Korra. I haven't gotten to actually have a conversation with you like this in such a long time." Asami said. 

"Too long." Korra agreed. Asami smiled, and then sighed. She stretched out her arms and yawned. 

"You tired?" Korra asked, but Asami shook her head no. 

"Just stretching. Now," Asami said, inching closer to Korra, "I want you to tell me ALL about this place. When did you first come here? Are there seasons? What's your favorite spirit? How can you speak with them? What do you like best about this place? Because I sure do think it's amazing." Asami said, looking around at the tall beautiful mountains and the enormous, winding chestnut-colored trees. Korra blinked a few times, and then laughed. 

"Asami! That's a lot of questions! I actually don't know the answer to a lot of them, but I'll try my best." Korra said, as she began her explanation of the Spirit World. 

 

"Asami? Asami wake up!" Korra whispered. Asami twisted around a bit and mumbled something Korra couldn't quite understand, but then fell right back asleep. Korra rolled her eyes and laughed softly to herself. 

"Okay, suit yourself." Korra said. She got up from where she had been sleeping, right next to Asami, and looked around her. Every single one of the Guardian Spirits from the night before were surrounding them. They weren't meaning any harm, they just wanted to play, but Korra knew that Asami was going to have a completely different idea of what they wanted whenever she wakes up with one staring her in the face. One of the spirits came towards Korra and nudged her shoulder. He began licking her face with it's enormous pink tongue. Korra laughed and pet him softly on the head. untangling the scruffy, large purple hairs as she did. 

 

A few minutes later, Korra heard a sleepy sigh, and looked over to where Asami had been sleeping. She was finally waking up. She sat up and opened her eyes to 3 Guardian Spirits facing her head-on. She screamed and scooted herself back, away from them, as fast as she could. Korra immediately started laughing, unable to hold it in. Sitting on a nearby rock a few feet away from Asami, Korra was able to get the full view of the scene. She was laughing so hard she almost fell off the rock she was sitting on. Asami noticed the laughing that was going on behind her and turned around to find Korra cackling to her heart's desire. She rolled her eyes and stood up.  
"Very funny." Asami sarcastically said. 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Your reaction was just...so perfect." Korra said, wiping the tears from her eyes, still chuckling a bit. By this time, the Guardian Spirits had lost interest in the girls and wandered off someplace else. 

 

"So, what would you like to do today, my love?" Korra asked. She bent down and began packing their things back into their bags. Asami stood over her and looked all around the vast Spirit World. There were so many things that seemed just so unimaginable, yet they were right there in front of her. She could see the 3 spirit portals from where they were standing, each one a different color, but all of them representing the peace and balance that Korra had brought to both their world and the spirit world.  

"Asami?" Korra asked. She had already finished packing their bags and seemed eager to get on with their journey. 

Asami turned and looked at Korra.  
"You know, Korra, it doesn't really matter where we go. The Spirit World is so amazing, and it's all thanks to you, the Avatar. My Avatar. You brought peace to this world, as well as our own. It doesn't matter where we go or what we do. As long as I'm with you I know that my life will be just as complete and beautiful as this world we're in now, all because of you." Korra stood there for a few seconds, stunned. She had never heard Asami say anything like that before. She could feel her face getting red with embarrassment. She opened her mouth to thank her, but before she could speak Asami quickly kissed her. She pulled away, smiling, and grabbed Korra's hand. 

 "C'mon. Let's go continue our adventure."


End file.
